


Caustic Trap of Love

by Croxiing



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Other, Reader inserts are hard smh my head, Reader-Insert, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croxiing/pseuds/Croxiing
Summary: A Caustic x Reader fic I made because I'm trash and was clowning a streamer I love. Please don't read this or i'll explode
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Caustic Trap of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lurtea I know you're reading this you pepega, you are an amazing person and I know that you'll go far in the streaming community and i can't wait for you to get the recognition you deserve! HAPPY BIRTHDAY. also pls don't ban me for this im sorry lmao
> 
> AND IF YOU BAN ME RON HELPED ME WITH THIS SO BAN THEM TOO

Y/N sat in silence on the dropship. They had been assigned to duo with one of the most unhinged legends in the sport, Alexander Noxㅡbetter known as Caustic in the competitive circuit. Now don’t get Y/N wrong, they can appreciate a good sport… if that’s something you could call Caustic. The last time the two of them teamed up, the older man refused to even pick up Y/N’s banner, leaving the card in a field until it timed out. When asked about it later, the man just kept walking, ignoring the questioning thrown his way. 

Now for some people that would be the end of it, getting treated like shit is something most can't handle but apparently, Y/N isn’t like most people. From the moment they set eyes on him, Y/N knew that Caustic was the one for them. Sure there was an age gap and the whole killing for sports aspect, but those are all things they can overlook! 

Sometimes late at night, between tournaments, Y/N would run their hands down their body, imagining it was Dr. Nox himself being ‘oh so’ gentle with them. 

Okay, time to stop. 

Y/N needs to clear their thoughts, sitting this close to the man that helps them get off on those incredibly lonely nights is not going to help them claim the championship today. Turning to look at Caustic is kind of a hassle, not in a bad way, just in the “he might know what I’m up to at night and I’m afraid of his reaction” kind of way; which some could interpret as a ‘bad’ way of course. 

Do you think all that time in his lab with just about every chemical in existence has made him sensitive to smell? Like he could smell the endorphins rather than sense their increasing discomfort, or rather comfort, from his proximity. 

“Caustic…I’m going to do my best today.” Y/N states, trying their best not to crumble under the wicked gaze given to them. 

The man in question just stares, face set hard as he glances through his mask. Some would be intimidated by just how wild his eyes look, but in a way, this is exactly what Y/N wants. There is just some part of Y/N that wants to be scrutinized underneath the scientist’s gaze. Every fiber of their being screams for just the littlest attention bared in their direction by the legend, even if he deliberately ignores them it would be enough. 

Oh god, what are they thinking? They need to control themself before they do something they regret. Before Y/N can make even more of a fool out of themself, a loud siren begins to sound. It’s time to drop.

Watching Caustic strap his booster around his waist really shouldn’t be as hot as it is right now… He slides it ever so gently over his ass and Y/N swears that he’s going that slow on purpose, but now isn’t the time. After getting strapped in, Y/N joins Caustic at the drop point, trying to squash their nerves as best they can; It’s been a season since Y/N had joined the Apex Games and yet dropping was still something that they couldn’t get the hang of.

“You can be jumpmaster, I don’t mind.” Y/N says with a slight smile. Once again, Caustic says nothing, though he did give a small nod.

And with that, they were off. Caustic decides that the best place to land is in the northeast corner of the Swamps.

“What, no Bunker this time?” Y/N jokes after they landed, nudging Caustic a little. Their breath catches as the barest of smiles that Caustic sends their way. 

With that Y/N follows behind Caustic like a lost puppy, rather them having a rather shaky start by being smitten by the man. While looting they take a look at their watch-com, and it is full of death notifications; Y/N needs to find something other than this P2020 if they want to keep their name off of the list. 

The two of them loot in silence, round one and two passing with relative ease. However, they caught Wraith trying to revive Mirage near the end of round one, and let just say she was ‘destroyed’. In all honesty, Y/N is getting pretty bored, which could prove to be fatal. If only they had seen another team since Renee and Elliot. 

Stifling a yawn Y/N turns to face Caustic, “I think we should move further into the ring.” Y/N suggests. Since the close of round two, the duo has just been sitting in a room at Hydro Dam, the older man sets his gas traps with the utmost methodical and strategic thinking only for them to never be set off. “It’s not like we’ll run into anyone around here.”

Caustic gives a look around and sighs, he begins to slowly pick up his traps. Sure, maybe Y/N took a peek at his ass while he did it, and YES maybe a peek was indeed a long hard stare but really who is there to judge them for their tastes? 

Okay so maybe they spoke too soon… 

Y/N got the weird sense that someone was looking, so even though they didn’t want too, they tore their eyes from the glorious ass in front of them; just in time to see Lifeline throw a goddamn Arc star at them from across the room. The two of them are gonna talk about this later. It sticks Y/N right in the chest and they barely have enough time to distance themself from Caustic before they go down. 

Knockdown shield in hand, Y/N watches as his teammate demolishes Ajay, poor girl was all alone taking on a 2 man squad. 

“You are fortunate we are on the same team.” As proper as always, Caustic begins the slow process of reviving. Feeling his hand running over their body is an _E X P E R I E N C E._

It’s like every dream Y/N ever had was coming true at this moment. Caustic is as gentle as he expected, slowing running his hands down their chest to check for any other injuries. If anyone asks, they did not let out a moan, hell no. It did not happen and no one can prove it, except Caustic; who, once they get Y/N back up, just tosses a medkit at their feet and turns away. 

Y/N swears if he looks close enough the hardened scientist was blushing, or maybe they hope he was.

Either way, they blew it. They _fucking_ blew it. They’re never gonna be able to work together again, and if they do (and that’s a big ‘if’) Caustic is just gonna leave them in the field again. 

“One minute until the ring changes,” So we’re back to being professional, okay. Fine by Y/N, they can be professional too. Picking up their gun and making sure the bandages are tight around their wounds, Y/N makes their way out of Hydro dam.

Looking down at their watch-com, they notice that there are only 3 other squads left inside of the ring.

“Keep an eye out. Only 3 other teams.” Y/N states, positioning their PeaceKeeper onto their back. 

They move further into the ring in relative silence, Caustic periodically places traps in nooks and crannies as they progress; he alerts Y/N of the placements but other than that no other words are being exchanged.

Another message comes through on the com, notifying them that they were now officially a part of the last 2 squads alive. Just as they’re about to tell Caustic of this new revelation, he watches as the older man takes a sentinel shot to the shoulder. 

“Shit…” Y/N says, ducking behind a truck. “Do you know where the shots are coming from?”

Caustic begins to heal, the sniper shot eating its way through his level 3 shield in a single bullet. “I did not see where the shot came from.” He grunts, pulling the syringe out of his arm.

A few moments pass, before the two of them hear footsteps sounding from a few feet away. 

“Keep your gun ready!” Y/N calls out, holding his wingman in hand.

The enemy team makes its way over to the two of them, both immediately focusing on Caustic; one breaking his shield and the other focusing on taking him down. Y/N fires off a few shots, drawing the attention of Bangalore while Octane breaks Caustic down.

Time to pop off I guess. Y/N fights with Bangalore, while Caustic begins to try and hold his own against Octane. If they can win this, then they get special treatment for a week. Y/N is tired of eating leftovers every night, and with the prize money, they might be able to afford something over $5 to eat for dinner tonight.

Y/N focuses their Wingman shots solely on her head, destroying her shield fairly easily. Bangalore looks pissed, cool they’ll hear about this in the medic bay later; most definitely.

She begins to fire her R-99, doing some amazing damage, but Y/N is just too good. switching to the PeaceKeeper, Bangalore goes down with a single body shot. One down, one to go. They got this.

Focusing their attention on Octane now, they watch as he begins to use his finisher on Caustic. When asked about this later, Y/N denies any claims that they used excessive force on Octavio.. Especially not any force that put his arm in a sling for a week and a half. 

Y/N fires a single PK shot, stopping Octanes ‘cinematic’ beauty. Switching back to their wingman, they begin to fire; lighting the other man up with shots. He doesn’t stand a chance, sucks for him.

Y/N knocks the other man down, fairly easy. One of the perks of getting someone while they aren’t aware of your presence is the fact that you can deal damage like your life depends on it (because it does). Watching as the downed team crawls around, Y/N realizes that one of the two is in possession of a legendary knockdown shield. Even better, time to thirst some damage. It’s fairly easy to know which of them has the knockdown, Octane didn’t even try and hide in a good place. 

“You want a finisher? I’ll give you a finisher.” Y/N mutters, before beginning their onslaught. They attack the downed man with all they’ve got; finishing the man off permanently with a gunshot to the face (don’t worry, it’ll all be fine. For a blood sport, there’s hardly any blood to be spilled.)

“These are your new Apex Champions!” The narrator announces while the camera looks down on them. These are the moments Y/N lives for, the glory of winning.

Helping to Caustic to his feet, the older man grabs him around the shoulders tightly.

“You have won this round, I believed I could count on you.” Caustic states and wow, now would be a really good time to kiss him. I mean, they did save his life _and_ secure the victory; what’s the worst that can happen? Have they lost their mind? Caustic would make them inhale that weird gas he has if he even though they were thinking of him in this weird light.

They look up toward the camera and give a small smile, although they won’t risk it, it’s still nice that Caustic complimented them. Looking back that the older man, they notice that his mask was removed but thought nothing of it… Until Caustic pulls them in close and places a soft kiss on their lips. 

“Holy shit?” Y/N says in shock, but the only response they get is Caustic walking away with a mutter of ‘medic’ on his lips.

Maybe They _will_ be looking forward to working with Dr. Nox again...


End file.
